Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
The operation of this invention creates a spin on balls. Those balls that are spun, look like baseballs. The spin that is created when the invention is properly operated is the same spin as the spin for a particular type of pitch.
2. Description of Prior Art
A pitched baseball spins according to the type of pitch which has been thrown. Different types of pitches include fastball, curve ball, and slider. Although how the baseball spins can vary from pitcher to pitcher, there is a manner in which the baseball spins that can be considered typical for each type of pitch. Being able to recognize what is typical for each type of pitch, helps the batter to know what to look for when he is reading the spin of a pitched baseball. When a batter can read the spin of the pitched baseball, he knows what type of pitch is coming and he can better adjust his swing for the type of pitch. Baseball Hall of Fame member Rod Carew describes in his book how to read the spin of a baseball and the advantages of doing so. (Rod Carew, Art and Science of Hitting 51-55 (Penguin Books 1986)).
The spin on a pitched baseball has four defining characteristics:
the spin""s axis of rotation relative to the ball""s seam position;
the tilt of that axis away from being parallel to the ground;
the revolutions per minute of the spin; and
the spin direction (backspin versus top spin).
The conventional method to practice reading the spin of a pitched baseball requires a pitcher to pitch a ball to a catcher. Therefore the conventional method has the following disadvantages:
A catcher is needed to usually stop the ball""s flight
A backstop is needed to sometimes stop the ball""s flight
For safety, an area surrounding the ball""s flight must be kept vacant; therefore, the activity must take place in a large area, usually outdoors
For safety, the ball""s flight prohibits more than one batter standing in a batter""s box at the same time
To catch (or to retrieve) and to throw back the pitched ball takes time
There must be enough skilled pitchers able to throw enough pitches for all the practicing batters.
The objective of this invention is to create the spin of a pitched baseball (or a pitched softball), and to create the spin without having to pitch the ball. Providing the spin will allow the batters to practice reading the spin of a pitched ball. However, because the spin is provided without the ball being pitched, all the disadvantages I have listed for the conventional method of practice, would be eliminated. An additional objective is that the invention creating the spin, can be made inexpensively.
This invention contemplates utilizing the spinning motion created by an electric motor, to spin balls. The balls that are spun look like baseballs. The spin on each ball is the same spin as the spin is for a particular type of pitch (fastball, curveball, or slider), when the invention is properly operated.
The invention is embodied by:
balls which look like either baseballs or softballs;
a power transferring spindle to transmit rotation from an electric motor to the balls;
a connecting spindle or spindles to hold the balls in proper position while they spin;
a means to join spindles to balls;
specific and intended or purposeful locations where spindles meet balls"" surfaces to create spins with specific and intended or purposeful axes of rotation.